Ending The Cycle
by SkywalkerRevan
Summary: Hatred. Power. Manipulation. The roots of the shinobi world, where reality is but an illusion cast by those who seek to control. Descendants of the original brothers know this all too well. Can one of them finally end the cycle and bring about peace? Can he unravel the lies that shroud his family? His goals start small, but how big will they grow? OC Senju Protagonist.
1. I Will Not Fail

**So I have been reading FanFiction for a looong time now and have always wanted to write my own. Over the years I have accumulated dozens of story ideas for several different fandoms, with an emphasis on Naruto, I just never seemed to gather the courage to start writing them, aside from a very hectic personal schedule that left little ability to do so regardless. I attempted to write a story about 3-4 years ago, titled '**_**Revenge In Iwa**_**,' but personal life interfered and I ended up deleting it due to lack of attention. Now life has cleared up a little bit and I kinda just said fuck it and started to write again. I can't promise you professional-quality writing, but I enjoy it and I hope you do too. This story has an OC main protagonist hailing from the Senju clan, while Naruto has a twin sister and both will be relevant to the story, even if they don't get the most spotlight. Also Minato and Kushina will be alive and both very important to the plot. Sasuke will be an ass initially like in canon, but will lighten up over time and become an important character. Sakura is eh (sorry Sakura lovers). Anyways thanks for choosing to read **'_**Ending The Cycle' **_**and once again, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Ending The Cycle**

* * *

One eye watched intently through the shadows as sounds of metal clanged through the murky air while groans of pain followed. A streak of gold could be seen flowing graciously through the surrounding crowd without any form of mercy as blood splattered onto the floor. It had been five minutes since the dance of cruelty began and it appeared it was coming to an end as the crowd was thinning by the second. The dance was quickening, the pain inflicted increasing with every moment as only a few remained. Desire to appease coursing through the golden streak as its strikes became even more passionate. A smacking sound echoed throughout the room as the final member was thrown roughly to the ground, signaling the end of the dance.

A boy, no older than 8, slowly made his way to the exit, signified by the only torch within the chamber. It emitted a dim glow to the eerie doorway and illuminated the crippled man that stared upon him. The boy grunted as he pulled a kunai from his thigh, he was improving but it did not matter. While he didn't show it, he knew his master wasn't pleased with his performance. His walk came to an end as he halted in front of his crippled master, his head in a deep bow.

"Danzo-sama."

The man in question simply looked at the bowing boy. He was truly proud of him, no one within the entire elemental nations had reached this level of strength for someone his age. It was the result of his program, but unfortunately for now it had to remain in the dark, hidden within the roots of Konoha. Although perhaps with this boy, things could change.

"I have a mission for you."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

Danzo internally smirked, no emotion could be deciphered from the boys clear answers, he would surely become a true shinobi.

"As you know, one Uzumaki Kushina has recently become the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, following the passing of Uzumaki Mito."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

"Hiruzen believes she is to be raised alone within the orphanage following Mito's passing and left to her own devices. I have been denied access to train her into the weapon our village needs for this war, for she is the last remaining Uzumaki that we know of. Fortunately young Kushina desires a career as a Kunoichi, so her power won't be completely to waste. She will be joining the Academy next month and I have enrolled you to join alongside her. Your mission is to become close to Kushina, a friend if possible and see to it that her potential is not wasted. Over time you are to encourage the use of the Kyuubi's chakra and see that she becomes acquainted with its abilities. Failure will not be tolerated."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

"You will be moving into the orphanage she resides this evening. You will be unable to use Root facilities for the foreseeable future. Mission status is to be given to caretaker Nakamura of the orphanage, who will be supervising your progress. Training by day is to be completed on public grounds afforded to academy students. Your true training is to be practiced within training ground 44 at night. Your abilities are to remain secret and only publicized within reason of a child your age."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

"Your seal will also be removed to avoid suspicion. If you are discovered of treason and give away Root secrets you will be executed immediately. Am I clear?"

"Hai, Danzo-sama." The boy responded once more, no signs of unease present at the harsh statement.

The man's single eye studied the young boy before him for any signs of weakness, but found none as expected.

"Good, now prepare yourself and meet caretaker Nakamura at the public park in front of the east orphanage in three hours. She is your direct superior during your stay and will monitor your progression."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

"As of now, your legal name is Namikaze Minato, an orphan of Hi no Kuni wishing to become a shinobi of Konoha. Nakamura will fill you in on further details. Do not disappoint me Minato."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

The young boy now named Minato bowed once more to his master and made his way to his room to prepare, turning and weaving through the dark tunnels underneath his village. After a few minutes he arrived to his spartan room, the only decorations adorning it being scrolls on new jutsu. He sat on his bed and slowly took in the only home he ever knew.

A small smile graced his face as he thought of what just transpired. He was to go above ground and be able to see the world and make friends. But that wasn't what truly caused the smile. No, he had just acquired something he sought after far more than to leave the roots of Konoha.

His father had just given him a name!

* * *

**Alright! There we have the first chapter! I know it's very short, and I promise this won't be a regular thing. This is just an introduction to the story and sets up future events. I didn't want to start with the cliche 'Kyuubi attack,' although it'll happen eventually. I plan to aim for the 3-5K word count per chapter, and as for the overall story length, I have no idea. It all depends on my passion to continue and if the real world allows for it. I don't want to have this thing run forever and eventually I'd like to have the 'complete' status. A quick disclaimer that I do have most of the story planned out, but there may be possibilities of community polls for things I'm not sure of. If you did not like it please let me know in the comments and constructive criticism is most appreciated! Please don't flame lol. Anyways thank you for reading and you can expect the next chapter in a day or two. After that, expect a week or less update cycle. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!**

**SkywalkerRevan**


	2. I'm Not Alone

**Here we are, chapter two! The first one was fairly short and more of a prologue than an actual chapter. The following will be longer and hopefully more interesting than the last. The introduction of the main character will be in a few chapters, but until then I plan on setting the tone and life he is to live. Thank you for reading **_**Ending The Cycle**_ **and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. :(

**Chapter 2: I'm Not Alone**

* * *

**3 Years After Mission Assignment**

When one thinks of Konoha's '_Forest of Death,_' you often picture a place that would only surface in nightmares. Giant animals lurking about and plants trying to eat you, all surrounded by dense vegetation and trees taller than thought possible. A place only a suicidal person would dare venture. So to many people, including shinobi, surprised wouldn't be enough to describe what they would be witnessing tonight.

The entire forest was oddly quiet, not a single predator prowled the branches and instead chose to hide wherever possible. The source of this unusuality could be found in the heart of the forest. Where trees fell and killing intent saturated and overpowered the natural. For a handsome young man around 11 years of age was incredibly upset. His shouting being one of the many indicators.

Why was Minato shouting? Well for the first time in his entire life, he was failing a mission. But not just any mission, the mission that caused the creation of his name, possibly the most affectionate thing his father had ever done involving him. And it was entirely the fault of one Hot-Headed Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki to be precise.

She was possibly the most stubborn and insubordinate person Minato had ever had the misfortune of meeting. For three years he had been trying to be her friend. But she trusted no one and absolutely denied any advances of friendship from anyone. No matter what he did, she couldn't bother to give him the time of day. Even at the orphanage she had no friends. He just didn't know what to do. So for now he was venting his anger on the unfortunate trees of his favorite training grounds.

"Minato." A barely audible whisper seemed to echo around him. Normally he would have brought up his kunai and prepare to dispatch anyone who had found him, but he recognised that voice. That emotionless yet cold voice that he grew up with. It could only belong to his father.

Minato stood straight, his face showing no signs of his previous aggression. "Danzo-sama."

Danzo stood before his son with his usual off-putting presence. His discontent with the boy painfully obvious.

"I have been made aware of your failure to get close to Uzumaki Kushina."

"Hai, Danzo-sama." Minato couldn't help, but internally shrink at the disappointment his father had for him.

"Had you been anyone else I would have personally seen to it that you spend the next year in the hole."

Minato's eyes widened at that, he surely expected the feared punishment insubordinate Root agents faced. An unbearably hot and humid room surrounded by complete darkness, it's walls only a few feet apart from each other. It was more akin to a small box than an actual room. It had caused many to go insane. He was indeed grateful to his merciful father.

"Seeing as you are unable to perform your mission by regular means, I am forced to intervene. Tomorrow night, Root agents disguised as Kumo nin will kidnap Uzumaki Kushina and leave via the northern forests to Yu no Kuni. You are to trail them and when they are an hour away from the border of Hi no Kuni, you will take out my disguised agents by lethal force and rescue Uzumaki Kushina."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

Minato couldn't help but feel warm from this. His father was helping him, even if by undesirable circumstances.

"I will not fail you Danzo-sama." A fire seemed to burn in young Minato's eyes as he stared into his masters.

"See to it that you don't. This is your final chance, I will not be as merciful if you do not succeed."

With that the old war hawk turned and began to slowly walk away, his presence as invisible as it was just moments ago.

Minato simply stood there even after Danzo had left the clearing, his fire burned even brighter as determination set in. His clenched fist unravelled slowly as he visibly relaxed, all previous frustration gone. "I will not fail you father."

* * *

**4 AM Following Day**

Minato had been trailing Kushina and her faux captors for the past few hours through the trees, thinking of the staged mission and what he was to do and say.

Initially the disguised Root had knocked her out and left via secret pathways leading out of Konoha to not alert the patrolling Anbu. Once they passed the routes the Anbu and patrol units normally followed, the 'Kumo' nin proceeded to wake the girl and forced her to walk the remainder of the journey. The Root agents had completely sealed her chakra and muffled her via cloth to avoid her from bringing any unwanted attention. Forcing her to walk also had other purposes to the mission…

It had been some time now and with a hand signal from Minato in the trees, the Root agents began to execute the final stage of their mission. The man behind Kushina holding her constraints kicked the exhausted girl to the ground. The stunned girl looked behind her with fearful eyes as the man straddled her thighs and shoved the side of her face into the dirt. The other two men turned to him with amusing grins as they watched their friend have some fun.

"Ya know, watching that tight little ass sway for the past few hours has really been quite painful you little slut." Kushina's eyes widened as tears began to fall down her cheeks into the dirt as her muffled screams and writhing only ceased to further entice the man.

"I know we're supposed to wait until we reach Kumo, but filling up this little bitch now couldn't hurt, right? I mean, we may even knock her up sooner than planned, and that only helps Kumo breed the next generation of Uzumaki even faster!" A sinister laugh echoed from the man's throat as he stared into the eyes of the terrified girl. The other mens grins becoming even more menacing as lecherous thoughts plagued their minds.

Kushina's screams became even far more frantic as she helplessly struggled under the mans heavy weight. He had been talking about ravishing her for over an hour and voicing his disgusting desires, about what he would do to her when they reached Kumo. About how she would become breeding stock for the entire village and have the Kyuubi ripped from her once she sired enough children. It was a disgusting fate all Kunoichi feared, especially those born from powerful clans.

Kushina was desperate and had cunningly thought of a way to be tracked. She had been plucking strands of hair and dropping them in hopes of someone recognising them and rescuing her, but that hope was diminishing quickly as she awaited her fate. She felt so helpless, so pathetic and so terrified and worse of all, there was nobody coming. It had been far too long and soon they would reach the Hi no Kuni border. Besides, why would anyone want to rescue her? An ugly foreigner with no friends. Who was mean to everyone, even if it was because she was afraid of losing those close to her. She had lost everyone she loved, and now there was no one.

The mans hungry laughter grew louder as he ripped her shorts cleanly off her body, soon followed by her red panties. Her bare vagina exposed to the cool night air as the mans meaty paws clamped down on her pale ass and spread it apart. His penis already exposed as he lay it upon her back while he brought his mouth to her head and began licking her ears and neck. The girls salty tears pouring like a river as she gritted her teeth and awaited the inevitable. The men around her simply stared at the scene and stroked themselves off.

"This shouldn't hurt too much for a little Uzumaki slut like you, even if it does you'll get used to it soon enough." His foul breath seeped into her nose as his lust filled voice spoke next to her ear.

The man aligned himself to her entrance and growled in delight as he prepared to thrust. Kushina's hands clenched behind her back as she waited for him to enter. She couldn't believe she was going to lose her virginity so quickly. Before she even graduated from the academy. She always thought some handsome man would see past her ugly red hair and love her for what she was. That he would be some super strong shinobi that would help her on her quest to become the Hokage and destroy Kumo and Kiri for what they did to her home village of Uzushiogakure and her clan. But now she knew that would never happen, and she would die a whore for one of the villages she despised most.

Seconds past and she still hadn't felt the Kumo nin penetrate her. Was it really small? Could the adrenaline be hiding the pain she was surely feeling? On closer thought she actually didn't feel his weight anymore. She was still alive for she could see and feel the dirt her head laid upon. She wanted to look behind her to see what was happening, but she was afraid to look into those lust filled eyes.

Moments passed as she gathered the courage to look, following the lack of pain she should most certainly be experiencing. Slowly she turned her head and had to stifle a scream as she was met with those same eyes, except, their head and body was separated and laying beside her, a pool of blood leaking from their exposed innards, slowly creeping towards her. She quickly rolled away and brought herself into a seated position overlooking her surroundings. The other two men had faced the same fate as they too lay dead in a pool of blood. Their hands still enwrapping their penises.

A new kind of fear enraptured her at the sight of these deaths. A sight she was all too familiar with when her homeland was invaded and her people massacred. She began to fear for her own life as her shaky eyes darted around looking for the danger that surely lurked around her. She nearly screamed when someone landed in front of her. Her immediate response was to begin kicking her body back away from it, which was halted shortly as her back collided with a tree. She couldn't see the person clearly due to the moon's shadows casting over its figure. She could hear a voice, but it was far too quiet for her to understand, her adrenaline not allowing her to access her senses.

She stared at the figure with terrified eyes awaiting her death, but for some reason it didn't move to strike her. Slowly the moon's shadow seemed to lift as the person's features began to come into view. She watched as light slowly crept up it's form before fully enrapturing the now boy in front of her. Her eyes lifted until she became lost in his sapphire blue eyes, which seemed to reflect the moons light in a beautiful way. Her fear was beginning to fade as she stared at the warm smile the boy bestowed upon her. His lips were moving, but she couldn't hear what they said. He slowly crouched down and moved his arm, causing her to flinch. The boy paused before continuing and touching his arm. A glow emitted from his fingertip before a small poof of smoke appeared and a blanket was revealed.

The boys words started to become louder as she looked back into his eyes and she could finally hear him. "Everything's alright now Kushina, you're safe." A beautiful smile graced her face as she stared at her saviour that she now recognised as her classmate Minato Namikaze. A fellow orphan who had annoyed her with his presence for the past three years now. But instead of an annoying boy she now saw him as a handsome man. Her heart began to pump even faster than before and her previous tears were now replaced by ones of joy and happiness. He slowly walked towards her before wrapping the incredibly soft blanket around her half-naked body and gently lifted her into his chest in a bridal carry. Her hands were now seemingly free from her previous constraints as his blue eyes stared into her violet.

She didn't know what to feel. She was incredibly thankful and more relieved than she had ever been before. Minato had rescued her from a fate worse than death and shown more care for her being than anyone had since her auntie Mito died. Even as these emotions filled her core, she was still confused.

"Why."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you rescue me? I have been so mean and cold to you since we met. Everytime you tried to talk to me I just pushed you away." Tears were threatening to pour as her red and puffy eyes stared into his.

Minato had been expecting this and simply responded with what he had planned. "I always knew you were hurting Kushina. I know what happened to your home and I understand why you always pushed everyone away. You were afraid to allow anyone close to you because you were afraid of losing anymore people you love. I couldn't help but admire that strength and the love you have for others and I wanted and still want to be apart of that. You were always so strong and passionate about your goals and I decided that I wanted to help you achieve them. There's no one I respect more and would rather want to serve as my Hokage than you Kushina. I truly believe in you."

Her eyes widened at his statements as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. He believes in her? He understands her? Her arms quickly wrapped around his torso as she buried her face in his chest. It was too much. So many emotions were going through her at that moment that she hadn't even notice him ascend through the trees and begin taking her home. It had felt like the world had been lifted from her shoulders to hear that she wasn't alone anymore.

After a few minutes of calming down, if only barely, Kushina looked at her saviour once more, only to look at his handsome and determined face as they raced through the trees. A blush slowly seeped onto her face as she noticed the close proximity and her nakedness through the blanket and that he probably seen everything. She quickly shook that away as he didn't seem to mind and he wasn't being a pervert in any sense. Did he not find her pretty? She let out a frown at that thought, he said he wanted to help her and everything and that he understood her, but he probably only thought of her as a friend. Why would he think of her as anything more? Kushina continued to think about it, not even realizing that she was upset about the prospect of him not liking her 'that way.'

Minato noticed the frown and knew he had to make her happy and like him for his mission, not understanding why she was upset, aside from what was going on just minutes ago. "What's wrong Kushina?"

The girl immediately stiffened at the question and her blush grew larger and deeper. She had to change the subject, at least the one in her mind.

"How did you find me?" Her voice quiet and meek.

Minato simply smiled at the question, luckily he didn't have to use a bullshit reason as she had provided him one by leaving strands of her hair.

"Sometimes I like to train at night when I can't sleep. So when I went to the public training grounds and was preparing, I noticed a few strands of red hair leading away and out of the village. I have always found your hair quite beautiful and memorable so I immediately recognized it as yours and I simply followed it. I was getting really worried when I detected traces of enemy chakra and luckily your trail allowed me to find you in time. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you Kushina."

This didn't help Kushina's blush as she buried herself once more and squeaked out a "thank you!"

Her mind seemed to race a million miles a minute at what he just said. He thought her hair was beautiful?! He couldn't bear the thought of losing her?! No words could describe what she felt as her arms tightened around him even more than before. She was truly on cloud nine. Though there was one thing she did know for sure at that moment, she loved Minato Namikaze.

With a quick burst of courage she raised her head and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, before immediately burying herself once more. She had never been more thankful of her circumstances since arriving in Konoha, even despite the horrors she had been facing just shortly before. Content filled her body as the exhaustion of everything began to wear on her and soon she was asleep in Minato's arms. A beautiful and truly happy smile plastered on her angelic face.

Minato couldn't help but blush lightly at her actions. Even if he didn't really like her that much, she was still a very beautiful girl and he truly respected her. Maybe this mission wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

**Chapter two is complete! How do you guys and gals and everything in between feel about it? Let me know in the comments and constructive criticism is most appreciated! Please don't flame though. **

**Also remember that if you did like it, to check out the next chapter when I post it sometime this week. It all depends on how much time I manage to squeeze into writing this baby out. **

**Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!**

**SkywalkerRevan**


End file.
